Bruton's tyrosine kinase (Btk), a member of the Tec family of non-receptor tyrosine kinases, is a key signaling enzyme expressed in all hematopoietic cells types except T lymphocytes and natural killer cells. Btk plays an essential role in the B-cell signaling pathway linking cell surface B-cell receptor (BCR) stimulation to downstream intracellular responses.
Btk is a key regulator of B-cell development, activation, signaling, and survival. In addition, Btk plays a role in a number of other hematopoetic cell signaling pathways, e.g., Toll like receptor (TLR) and cytokine receptor-mediated TNF-α production in macrophages, IgE receptor (FcepsilonRI) signaling in Mast cells, inhibition of Fas/APO-1 apoptotic signaling in B-lineage lymphoid cells, and collagen-stimulated platelet aggregation.
1-((R)-3-(4-amino-3-(4-phenoxyphenyl)-1H-pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidin-1-yl)piperidin-1-yl)prop-2-en-1-one is also known by its IUPAC name as 1-{(3R)-3-[4-amino-3-(4-phenoxyphenyl)-1H-pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidin-1-yl]piperidin-1-yl}prop-2-en-1-one or 2-Propen-1-one, 1-[(3R)-3-[4-amino-3-(4-phenoxyphenyl)-1H-pyrazolo[3,4-d]pyrimidin-1-yl]-1-piperidinyl-, and has been given the USAN name, ibrutinib. The various names given for ibrutinib are used interchangeably herein.